Love All You Can
by Loveryugioh
Summary: 2 months after getting vert back, Markie finds out that he's pregnant. Will Kurt help Markie get though this?
1. Chapter 1

Markie walked though the door after coming home from the doctors. He had felt sick for a little over 2 months. Kurt had begged him to go to the doctors and made an appointment the next day, he got up that morning and went. Markie walked upstairs to his room where he saw his big brother, Kurt sleeping in his bed. Markie layed a hand on his stomach, what would Kurt say about this. first it was gelorum, then the drone arm, and now this.  
'I can't stop causing trouble, can't i?' markie thought as he walked to his side of the bed, kicked off his shoes, and lied down next to Kurt. Slowly but surely he fell asleep. A few hours later, markie woke up to find that Kurt wasn't asleep in bed with him. He got out of bed and walked downstairs to see Kurt sitting on the couch, watching tv.  
'it's now or never' Markie thought as walked to his brother and sat next to him.  
"Hey Kurt, can i talk to you?" Asked Markie  
"Yeah, sure" Said Kurt as he muted the tv  
"Well you know that i went to the doctors" Said Markie  
" Yeah, what happened?" Asked Kurt, worry in his voice  
" W-Well, I-I found out that i was... pregnant" Said Markie, finding his feet to be very interesting  
'So that's why he was for these 2 months' thought Kurt, but was snapped out them when he felt Markie start crying on his shoulder.  
"Markie, why are you crying?" Asked Kurt  
"Because you don't want me to have this baby" Said Markie  
" Of course i do. What made you think that?"  
"Because of what Gelorum did to me!" Said Markie as cried hard. Kurt Wraped his arms around Markie whispered calming words to him.  
"Markie, what gelorum did to you doesn't mean that i don't love you or this baby" Said Kurt  
"Really, you mean it?" Asked Markie  
"Yes, i always will" Said Kurt  
"Thank you, Kurt" Said Markie as he layed his head on Kurt's shoulder and fell asleep  
"Your welcome, Markie" Said Kurt as he picked up markie and put him in bed.

* * *

Hi, this is my first story. So go easy on me. Markie and Kurt are NOT meant to lovers. They are BROTHERS. They have BROTHERLY LOVE.


	2. Chapter 2

Markie woke up the morning , only to be meet with morning sickness and found himself in front of the tolet bowl. Kurt had heard him retching and went to go comfert him. he knelt down next to markie and rubbed his back. Ones markie was done puking his guts out, he got up and rinsed out his mouth.  
"Are you okay?" Asked Kurt  
"I think so" Said Markie as he walked downstairs to the couch and lied down  
"Do you want me to get you anything?" Asked Kurt  
"No, thanks anyways. But could i lie on your shoulder?" Asked Markie  
"Yeah, that's okay" Said Kurt as he sat down next to Markie and let him lie his shoulder  
"Thanks, Kurt" Said Markie  
"Your welcome, Markie" Said Kurt as he turned on the tv

A few hours later, They heard a knock on their door. Kurt Slowly got up as not to disturb markie who sleeping on his shoulder and opened the door to see vert and lani. Kurt steped aside to let them in the house. Vert was wearing his useal clothing, ans lani was wearing a red summer dress with black flowers and weges. Kurt picked up markie and put him in their bed. Kurt went back back downstairs and sat down on the couch, with vert and lani sitting across from him.  
"So, how are you doing?" Asked Lani  
"Okay, i guess" Said Kurt  
"What do you mean?" Asked Vert  
"Well-" Kurt stoped talk when he saw Markie enter the room  
"Hi vert, hi lani" Said Markie  
"Hi Markie" Said Lani  
Markie sat down next to kurt and looked up at kurt with a look that said 'should we tell them?', Kurt nodded his head. Markie looked at vert and lani and took a deep breath.  
"Vert, Lani. Yesterday, i found out that i'm p-pregnant" Said Markie, finding the carpet to be very interesting  
"Wow Markie, That's amazing" Said Lani  
"Yeah, that's really cool" Said Vert  
"Really?" Asked Markie  
"Yeah, Why you don't think so?" Asked Lani  
"It's not that, it's just that i thought that you guys would call me a freek" Said Markie  
"We wouldn't think that about you, Markie" Said Vert  
"You wouldn't?" Asked Markie  
"Yeah, Of course" Said Lani  
"Thank you, guys" Said Markie  
"Your welcome" Said Vert  
"Now, with that over with. Do you guys want to stay over for dinner?" Asked Kurt  
"Sure, that would be nice" Said Vert  
So, Kurt and Lani started to cook dinner for everyone.

A few hours after dinner and after vert and lani left, markie and kurt went to bed. Markie layed his hand on his stomach. Kurt turned over and placed his hand on markie's stomach.  
"What are you thinking?" Asked Kurt  
"Just what this baby is going to be" Said Markie  
"What do you want gender to want to be?" Asked Kurt  
"A girl, you?" Asked Markie  
"A boy" Said Kurt  
"Well, what ever gender it's going to be, We'll love it forever" Said Markie lieing his head on his pillow and closing his eyes  
"Yes, We always will" Said Kurt


	3. Chapter 3

The first few hours of the next morning felt like hell to markie. He had puked about 2 time that day. Now, Markie was lieing on the couch with vert and lani across from, watching tv. Kurt had asked vert and lani if they could stay with markie while he was at work. Thankfuly, they said yes and here they were. Markie layed a hand on his stomach, woundering when the morning sickness would be over so he could enjoy the pregnancy.  
"Markie, are you okay?" Asked Lani  
"So far, yes" Said Markie  
"Seems like you got something on your mind" Said Vert  
"Yeah, when will the morning sickness be over?" Asked Markie  
"Well, let's see. You're 3 months, just 2 more weeks" Said Lani  
"I guess that's good" Said Markie  
"It's could be longer, markie" Said Vert  
"Yeah, i guess your right" Said Markie, as they turned back to the tv.

About 8:00, kurt came home and kicked off his shoes, then went to see how markie was doing. He got his anwser when he markie sleeping on the couch and vert and lani watching tv. Vert saw kurt and turned off the tv, then got up.  
"Hey kurt" Said Lani as she got up from sitting on the floor  
"Hey, how's markie?" Asked Kurt  
"Good, He did just the same as he did this morning" Said Vert  
"Puking?" Asked Kurt  
"Yep, but around 7 he fell asleep" Said Lani  
"Okay, Thanks for watching him for me" Said Kurt  
"No problme" Said vert as he and lani walked out the door

Kurt went over to the couch and pick up markie, then put him in bed. Kurt had then changed into his pjamas (I'll leave that to you). Then he lied down next to markie and put his arm aorund his shoulders, closed his eye and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

4 weeks had passed and markie was feeling a lot better. Kurt had told his boss about what was happening with markie and his boss gave kurt less hours to work so that way he could be with markie more. Markie was now lieing on the couch, rubbing his small swollen stomach. He just waiting for the day that he felt the baby's first kick. Kurt came down the stairs and saw markie Rubbing his swollen stomach and walked over to him and sat down on the floor next to markie. Kurt layed his hand on top of markie's hand.  
"Markie, are you okay?" Asked Kurt  
"Yeah, I guess so" Said Markie  
"Let me guess? Wishing that the baby would move?" Asked Kurt  
"Yeah" Said Markie  
"It'll take time markie" said Kurt  
"Yeah, i know" Said Markie as he got up from the couch and went up to his bedroom and fell asleep on his bed.

A few hours later, markie woke up from his nap to feel a small futtering in his stomach. He put a hand on his stomach and felt the same small futtering as befor  
"Kurt, come here!" Called Markie, kurt came upstairs to the bedroom and sat on the bed next to markie  
"What's up?" Asked Kurt  
"Put your hand here" Said markie as he grabed kurt's hand and put it on his stomach, After a few minuites. Kurt felt a futtering in markie's stomach.  
"The baby moved" Said Kurt  
"Yeah, it did" Said Markie  
Kurt wraped his arms around markie and they both lied down on the bed together  
"I'm so happy" Said Markie  
"Me too" Said Kurt


	5. Chapter 5

Markie laid in bed, rubbing his swollen belly. he felt the baby kicking and laid a hand where he felt the baby kick again.  
He heard a knock on his bedroom door and looked to see kurt opening the door, in his hand was a ice cream float. Markie sat up and laid against the headboard.  
Kurt walked over and gave markie the float. Markie took the float and patted the space next to him.  
Kurt walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down next to markie. Markie put the float on the table next to the bed.

"I went to the doctor's today" Said markie as he felt again

"What did the doctor say?" Asked kurt as he put a hand on markie's stomach

"Me and the baby are just fine, i'm having a boy" Said markie

"That's great, markie" Said kurt

"Kurt, i love you" Said markie

"Love you too, markie" Said kurt

* * *

Sorry, That this chapter is so short. I've been really busy these past few days. But now I can make more stories now.


End file.
